


Thick

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's cheek tastes like molasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: molasses

Laura's cheek tastes like molasses. Of course, considering that one of the angry villagers planted a bomb in a barrel of molasses, everything tastes like it. A fine layer of the sticky goo covers Laura's body. The hot sun had been bearing down on them as they walked back to the Gate and Teyla could tell by Laura's stiffening walk the molasses was hardening.

They're supposed to be cleaning up for their debriefing with Elizabeth. However, Teyla's decided to take advantage of the empty women's locker room and the large shower. This time, she tastes Laura's lips.

Laura's thumb rolls over Teyla's nipple as she lets the steaming water run between them. "I think I could stay all day under here."

Teyla holds Laura close. "That would be lovely." Her mouth meets Laura's, tongue pushing between her lips. She wants to tease out every sweet kiss she can. Too long since they've been together.

And it will be even longer as their headsets crackle with Rodney's voice.


End file.
